Equal Romance
by Anmitsu
Summary: Kisah setengah romantis dari Inoran X Aika, original karakter dari komikku LATE SHOW


EQUAL ROMANCE

Sebuah Fanfic Original dari komik karyaku yang belom selesai2 dari jaman Tahun Baru Papasaurus (pemakan segala haha….) LATE SHOW. Terinspirasi dari lagu Equal Romance, lagu ending Ranma 1/2, aku membuat fanfic ini yang bisa dibilang fanfic pertamaku ^_^.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Inoran X Aika

**Disclaimer :** ngapain pake ginian?? Ini kan karyaku sendiri lolz

Sebelum memulai mari kita perkenalan sama tokoh2 LATE SHOW

**Inoran**

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang selalu mendapat imej negative dari sekolahnya yang sebenarnya dia baik hati dan suka melindungi orang yang tertindas

**Aika**

Adik kelas Inoran yang menyukai Inoran sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah Saint. Naksir Inoran dan selalu malu-malu kalo berhadapan dengan Inoran.

**Arika**

Adik kembar Aika yang ceria dan selalu dekat dengan Inoran.

SMA Saint jam istirahat siang. Di belakang sekolah tampak sekelompok cowok2 bermuka sangar sedang mengelilingi Inoran. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata dan wajah mereka tampak marah.

" Hei…Inoran!!! Kemarin kamu membuat teman salah satu dari kami terluka "

" Cih~!! Orang seperti memang harus diberi pelajaran oleh kita "

Inoran hanya terdiam, hal itu membuat mereka semakin marah.

" Hooi~~~kenapa kamu diam saja???? Kamu tidak punya mulut ya?? "

" Untuk apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaan busuk dari kalian, teman kalianlah yang mencari masalah duluan kepadaku, kalau kalian ingin menghajarku silahkan saja aku terima kok! " ujar Inoran dengan nada sinis.

Perkataan tersebut membuat mereka marah dan langsung saja Inoran diserang oleh cowok-cowok berwajah sangar itu.

---------15 menit kemudian-------------

Semuanya sudah terkapar di tanah, hanya Inoran saja yang berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apapun, meski wajahnya sudah babak belur tidak karuan.

" Sial, gara-gara mereka penampilanku jadi tidak karuan begini " ujar Inoran sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannnya.

" Kalau begini aku tidak bisa masuk pelajaran keenam, lebih baik aku membolos saja dan mengobati luka-luka ini di ruang UKS "

Inoran berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Dia sudah siap bila dibicarakan yang jelek-jelek soal dirinya, dia sudah mendapat imej jelek di sekolah.

Benar saja, banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik melihat penampilan Inoran yang berantakan dan kotor. Dia hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan cibiran orang sekitar.

Diantara orang-orang yang sedang mencibir tentang mereka, hanya satu orang yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Inoran yang kacau. Orang itu adalah Aika, adik kelas Inoran yang ada di kelas 1-4. Wajah Aika terlihat cemas, dia ingin sekali mengobati semua luka-luka Inoran dan menemani dia.

"Aika~~~mengapa kamu tidak mendekati dia sajaa~~fufuu… " suara centil Arika mengkagetkan Aika. Kontan saja Aika kaget dan loncat dari bangkunya.

" Arika!!! Jangan ngagetin aku doonk!!! "

" Kamu suka sama dia kan?? "

Muka Aika memerah dan menunduk.

" Pasti kamu takut kalau kamu mendekati dia pasti bakal digosipin yang jelek-jelek sama anak-anak cewek di kelas kita kan?? "

" eeh..kurang lebih sih begitu…"

" Tenang saja Aika, meskipun kamu dimusuhi atau dijauhi aku akan selalu mendukungmu. "

" Lalu..mengapa kamu tidak pernah digosipin sama mereka, padahal hamper setiap hari kamu dekat dan mengobrol dengan Inoran "

" huum kenapa ya??? Mungkin karena aku terlalu ceria dan aneh bagi mereka mungkin hehehe….. " ucap Arika dengan wajah super duper ceria.

" Ayo pergi sana, 10 menit lagi jam istirahat akan selesai loh~!! "

" eeuuh…tapi.."

" Sudah ayo sana!!!! Cari dia dan cobalah untuk mendekati dia oce~~!!! " Arika mendorong Aika keluar kelas.

Di tengah kebingungan, Aika hanya diam saja di tempat, akhirnya dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mencari Inoran.

Dia berkeliling ke setiap kelas dan akhirnya dia menemukan Inoran di ruangan UKS. Inoran tampak kesulitan saat mengobati semua luka-luka di wajahnya. Maklum saja Guru Pebimbing UKS sedang tidak ada di tempat. Awalnya Aika ragu-ragu untuk masuk, tapi dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

" Maaf…." Ujar Aika dengan suara pelan.

Inoran terkejut mendengar ada suara cewek di belakangnya. Spontan dia menengok dan melihat Aika sedang berdiri memandang Inoran dengan wajah malu-malu.

" Mau kubantu?? "

Aika mengambil semua peralatan obat-obatan dari rak obat dan melihat-lihat semua label yang tertera di obat tersebut. Dia tampak kebingungan karena dia belum pernah ke ruangan UKS sebelumnya.

" Sini aku bantu carikan " Inoran sudah berada di sebelah Aika dan ikut mencari.

Aika semakin malu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena Inoran ada tepat disampingnya.

Setelah mencari akhirnya mereka mendapatkan obat-obat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka-luka Inoran. Aika mengobati Inoran dengan tenang, saat sedang mengobati Inoran bertanya kepada Aika.

" Kamu….kenapa kamu tidak takut kepadaku? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Aika menjawab

" Karena……aku percaya kamu bukan anak nakal seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekolah ini "

Inoran merasa senang mendengar hal itu, meski hal itu hanya diungkapkan dalam hati saja. Dia senang karena ada satu orang yang mau percaya kepadanya selain Arika yang aneh dan selalu mengganggu dia di saat kapanpun. Pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang yang mempercayai dia.

" Nah…sudah selesai!! "

" Terima kasih ya! "

" Tidak apa-apa kok…." Aika berkata sambil menunduk

Mereka berdua hanya diam hingga bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi.

" Ah…waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku….duluan ke kelas ya! "

Aika berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan UKS meninggalkan Inoran sendirian. Inoran hanya diam saja memandang Aika yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Dia tersenyum dan melihat tangannya yang sudah dibalut perban yang merupakan hasil kerja dari Aika.

" Tampaknya aku mulai menyukai dia. "

Lalu, di tempat lain Aika berjalan dengan muka memerah dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang kurang waras.

" Aku berhasil berbicara dengan dia~!!! " ujar dia dalam hati dengan perasaan senang. Sepertinya pengalaman Aika yang menyenangkan itu akan menjadi kenangan manis bagi Aika.

--------OWARI--------

Hahahaha……ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic jadi harap maklum aja yah kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang nyambung hehehe…..

Sampai jumpa di fanfic2 selanjutnya…


End file.
